Dakota Got Game
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: An over-protective Dakota rages at Gamestop, all because Sam put his foot in his mouth about wanting a game that isn't out yet. Samkota. [On a dare.]


_A/N; This is for **JC 619** on a dare from the writer's forum and that dare was: Create a Oneshot where Dakota goes to Gamestop. I'm sorry, I don't really play games (the last one I got really addicted to was the Red Dead Redemption series, I haven't played much since) and so I didn't know what game to put in. But whatever. I think it works. This is also for **StarryOak** since I've been meaning to write something Samkota for you for a while._

_Summary: An over-protective Dakota rages at Gamestop, all because Sam put his foot in his mouth about wanting a game that isn't out yet. Samkota. [On a dare.]  
_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

_**Dakota Got Game**  
_

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

"Sam want game?" Dakota stood up, determined. "Dakota get game."

Oh oh. Bad idea. Sam tried to grip his girlfriend's arm. "Nonononono. It's okay, Dakota. I can handle it. I mean, I'm one of their most loyal customers, everyone knows me there! You don't have to go in there! I'll just wait until next week when it comes out like everybody else." He gave a nervous chuckle.

"But Sam say Game shop already have game."

"Yeah, but it's kept under lock and key, Dakota. Not just anyone can play it."

"But..." Dakota pouted. "Sam want to play it?"

"Well, yeah. But Sam- uh, I can wait. It's really fine uhhhhh, Sweetie. You don't need to go there."

Dakota seemed to consider this and then she shook her head. "Dakota get game."

Sam paled. This was not good.

She was faster than him so by the time he got to Gamestop she was already in there, and had broken several of the displays. "Aw man, I'm gonna get banned," cried Sam in angst. Sure it was great having the hottest mutant ever as his girlfriend but sometimes it had it's drawbacks.

"Dakota is here for game. New Call Duty game," she demanded of the nerdy Haroldesque clerk behind the counter.

"I'm sorry miss, but that game won't be out until next Monday."

"But you have game?"

"Not for retail until Monday. You'll have to come back then."

Sam went up and took Dakota by the arm, but trying to budge her was impossible, it was like she hadn't even realized he was there. "Come on Dako- uh, Babycakes. Let's not waste this guy's time."

"Dakota want game now." She smashed her hand down on the counter, putting a sizeable dent in it and tugging Sam along for the ride.

Now the cool, collected nerd behind the counter looked scared. "I can't do that, ma'am. I can't give the game out to anyone." He looked around to the patrons behind who were busy staring at the scene unfolding before their eyes. "Could someone call the police!"

"Dakota need to get game for Sam!" Dakota was getting more frustrated and angry by the minute, she put her hands on the shoulder's of the nerdy shop assistant and lifted him up.

"Dakota, please," Sam gripped her arm again, trying to get her attention. "I'm fine. I don't even want the game," he cringed at having to say that. He didn't like lying but it was the only way to get her to stop. "I hate the game. Call of Duty sucks, it's like, so old school. Nobody plays that anymore."

He begged for forgiveness in his head to the gamer gods.

Dakota looked down at him. "Sam doesn't like Call Duty?"

"Nope. Just put the man down Dakota. I'm completely over it. I don't even need a new game."

"Sam doesn't want new game?"

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. She was buying it. "Nope. I'm completely done with new stuff. I'll just play with the games I've got."

"Okay," Dakota lowered the teen down and he sniveled a little, almost in tears from the fear of it all. She patted the fear-stricken brunette on the head a couple of times and turned toward her boyfriend.

"So we can go now?" Sam hoped that he could get out of there without having to pay for everything Dakota did because really he couldn't afford it.

"We go," Dakota took his hand in a death hold, one that Sam had grown accustomed too. One day maybe he'd have to get all the bones in his hand reset, but as for now he could still play his Game Dude so that was all cool.

Sam knew he would have to be more careful in the future about what he talked about in front of Dakota... and he'd have to get someone else to get that game for him. But it was worth the secrecy to have a muto-babe girlfriend with an over-protective streak any day.

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

_Cutest canon couple ever. _

_Even cuter than the puke-worthy Zoke.  
_

_I miss Samkota. :(_


End file.
